Under the Azure Sky
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: "Just who are you?" "No one important." "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" "...Thank you, for being here, with me." Just how much can one sacrifice for their loved one? One-shot. Somewhat canon.


**A/N:** What am I doing, writing another one before updating the others? I guess I miss K-on too much already!

I feel like I have to jot this down before it leaves my mind! Fortunately, this is only a one-shot ;)

This story somewhat goes with canon-verse. It's very loose. You can define your own time frame.

Ah, you could listen to "Aozora no Monologue" as you read this, although the song will probably be over before you finish it *sweatdrop

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Under the Azure Sky**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Please. I will do anything. Please, save her."_

_"Anything? You do know the price, do you not? This is rarely done – it is only the intensity of your plea that had summoned me here. Therefore, you know what you need to do in exchange for your request."_

_"I know. And it's ok. As long as you can save her, anything is worth it."_

_"Then, it shall be done."_

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya, Ricchan!" "See you tomorrow, Ritsu-senpai." "Bye, Ricchan."

Tainaka Ritsu waved at her friends with a large grin. She had no particular reason to feel so upbeat – she simply enjoyed life. Every day was fun, no complaints there; joking around with her friends, sometimes cutting class and forgetting homework, getting into trouble – but still a great life.

She had great friends, she had great family, and she recently found out she got into her first choice of university. Everything was going great for her.

Sure, it felt like something was off, especially whenever she was alone, but she simply just brushed it off as her personality. She was probably not used to be being alone after all, as she was always hanging around with at least one friend.

She really did not like that feeling, yet it was quite persistent at times. Every time she looked into the mirror, that peculiar feeling gnawed at her stomach, prompting something she could never figure out.

She wanted to understand the problem, but it was impossible for her – after all, she had just woken up from a two-month coma. Fortunately, it had happened during the summer, so she was still fine with school stuff. But unfortunately, she had suffered memory loss, and a rather selective one too. She still recognized her friends and family just fine, yet she just couldn't remember her childhood.

And for some reason, she did not have any pictures of herself. Ritsu had inquired friends and family about it, of course, but they always managed to brush her off, saying the pictures must have been misplaced or something. Or, they would just say that they were just glad she had woken up and had recovered speedily.

After that, Ritsu would stop pursuing the subject. What they said was right – she was still alive, after a fatal accident apparently, so why even bother on something as trivial as pictures? She was bound to regain her memories in the future, so why worry about it now?

_Still, I'd like to know as soon as possible, _Ritsu frowned, brushing her hand through her long bangs, _it's not like me to give up! Whenever I look into the mirror…hmm, maybe it had something to do with my appearance?_

When got home, she immediately went upstairs, wanting to experiment.

She styled her hair with gel; she tied it up into ponytails and even pigtails; then she wore a headband.

Nothing.

Well, not nothing. She felt really uncomfortable with the last image change. She still felt best when her forehead was covered and her eyes partially hidden by her long bangs.

There was always an unreasonable fear whenever she saw her own eyes, as if she didn't want to see what kind of emotions was reflected in those stormy orbs.

Strange. She remembered a vague voice telling her how clear and beautiful her eyes were.

_Well, they're nice I guess. But they definitely aren't clear. Maybe those are my memories? How do I get them out then? _Ritsu amused herself with various ideas, most of them ridiculous.

Just like that, she was distracted from trying to remember things.

* * *

"Phew, it sure is cold."

Ritsu blew air into her bare hands, reprimanding herself inwardly at forgetting gloves while somehow remembering to wear a scarf.

Since there was a construction on her usual way home, Ritsu decided to take a detour through the path by the park.

_I haven't been here for awhile –_ Ritsu blinked. _Where did that come from? Oh well, I should hurry. The snow's getting pretty bad…_

Ritsu blinked again, trying to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Her attention was completely caught by a lonesome figure leaning against the base of the withered sakura tree.

_Just what is she doing here, alone in the empty playground?_ Ritsu stared at the black-haired girl in disbelief. _Is she waiting for someone? But in this weather!_

Judging from the snow piling around the girl's feet, she must have been here for awhile. _I thought I am a baka for forgetting my gloves – this girl is even worse, wearing a white dress made with flimsy material! She must be freezing…oh, and look, her eyes are closed. Who the heck would nap here at this time?_

Ritsu did not even notice her unnatural concern over this complete stranger. She quickly walked towards the girl.

Upon close inspection, a random thought entered Ritsu's mind. _She's really pretty…her hair looks so soft and silky. Eck! What the hell?_ She was glad the girl's eyes were still closed; it would be embarrassing for her blush to be seen.

_She couldn't have really fallen asleep standing! And my footsteps are pretty loud too. _Ritsu purposely crunched the snow under her feet, not wanting to startle the girl.

Finally, the girl tilted her head towards her, to show she had noticed her presence. Her eyes were still closed however.

Ritsu did not know what had compelled her to talk to the stranger, but words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it – "Hey, you shouldn't be here alone, at least not in this weather without some kind of warmer clothing."

She hoped her voice didn't sound stupid – the girl seemed stunned at her voice, for her mouth was slightly ajar.

Then, a small, melancholy smile formed on her pale lips. Ritsu's heart strangely jolted.

"It's ok, I'm waiting for someone."

_A lilting, beautiful voice…_ Ritsu shook her head, trying to cover her blush by smiling brightly, "Oh, I see. But you must be freezing. Er, here."

She was bemused by her own shyness. _What happened to the great Ritsu-sama?_ She rolled her eyes inwardly as she took off her scarf. Ignoring the biting cold, she gently wrapped it around the girl's thin neck.

The girl flinched at the contact, but relaxed when she realized it was just a scarf. Ritsu frowned at her still closed eyes. _Is she…?_

"Thank you," the girl spoke softly and the sad smile remained. Long, pale fingers tentatively touched the soft fabric, as if afraid of breaking it.

Just as Ritsu was about to offer to wait with her, the clock in the park chimed, signaling that it was already six pm.

"It must be sunset right now, isn't it?" She tilted her head upwards, her palm turned up to catch the drifting snowflakes. "It must look beautiful."

"Er, y-yea, it does," Ritsu replied dazedly, staring at the girl silhouette bathed under the setting sunlight. "Um, I-I mean no, it's kinda boring, it's just the sun setting, no big deal," she corrected herself, blushing again.

The girl did not reply. She then bent down to retrieve something on the ground. Ritsu hurriedly bent down as well, trying to find what she was looking for.

Finally, beneath the snow, she found a lone cane designed for a specific purpose. _She really is blind… but she has beautiful eyes though._ Ritsu shook her head, uncertain where the thought had come from.

Glancing at the cane worriedly, Ritsu voiced her concern. "Um, are you going somewhere now? I know it must be annoying of me to keep bothering you, but the ground's kinda slippery and all so, er, I can escort you or something, heheh," she trailed off, scratching her hair.

The girl's back was facing her, but her voice quivered slightly when she replied, "It's fine. I'm just going home, and it's just across the street. Thank you…for your offer."

"Er, no problem, ano-" Ritsu paused uncertainly. A name was at the tip of her tongue, but she lost it just like the snowflake melting in her hand.

The girl turned around at her silence, her lustrous black hair contrasting sharply with the pure white snow around them.

"…Akiyama Mio," she whispered hesitantly.

"Aki…yama…Mio…" Ritsu tested the name. That feeling was there again. What was it?

"You can just…call me Mio," Mio tried to give her back her scarf, but Ritsu would have none of it.

"Hey, at least I'm wearing a coat – you can keep it. It's no big deal."

A small smile formed on Mio's lips. Ritsu grinned somewhat proudly.

"Thank you, Ritsu. Good bye."

Ritsu stood there almost dumbly, her gaze completely fixated on Mio until the girl was out of sight.

Then she realized something.

"Hey, I've never told her my name…?"

* * *

"Where are you off to in a hurry, Ricchan?"

"Gotta go somewhere. I'll see you guys later!"

Ritsu could understand her friends' surprise. Heck, even she herself did not understand why. Every day after school, she would always go to the park, hoping to see Mio again. Ritsu would always do her duties diligently, no longer slacking off because she wanted to finish as soon as possible in order to go to the park faster.

Whenever her friends asked her the reason, Ritsu would refuse to tell them – she felt like it was her own secret. A secret she enjoyed spending time with a lot.

Mio was always there, under that same withered sakura tree. The times may vary, but she was always there, every day. And Ritsu would meet her there without fail. She would keep the black-haired girl company until either it snowed too hard or until sunset.

In the beginning, they would only exchange a few words, mostly polite pleasantries, in spite of Ritsu's attempt to break the ice. It was as if the girl didn't really want to talk about herself.

Yet the girl never asked her to leave – in fact, Ritsu would dare to say Mio liked her company, for Mio always wore the scarf she had given her, and Mio would ask her how she was doing in school.

From what Ritsu could gather, Mio had been going to school until recently, for some unrevealed reason.

Ritsu was still glad that Mio was willing to share this much with her though. Ritsu wanted to get to know the girl more – her likes, dislikes and whatnot. Anything Mio was willing to share.

Even though that persistent twinge in her mind was more pronounced when she was around Mio, Ritsu had learned to ignore it. She liked being around Mio, and if the black-haired girl had something to do with her memory, she should have mentioned something by now, right?

But Ritsu could sense Mio was a private person, so she kept the questions to herself. She looked over Mio, noticing her pale skin, thin frame and visible collar bones - well, who was she to be nosy?

"Ooh! Pink snow! I wonder how that happened," Ritsu spoke up excitedly, holding out her hand to wait for the unusual flake to land.

Mio turned towards the sound of her voice, interested.

"Aw, it's just a sakura petal – wait, sakura petal?" Ritsu blinked, looking up at the withered tree. _Where did it come from, then? It shouldn't have bloomed at this time of the year…_

"Sakura petal?" Ritsu grinned at Mio's curious tone.

"Here-" She gently held the startled girl's hand, directing it to her own. Carefully, she deposited the soft petal in her palm. Ritsu tried not to be too conscious of the contact.

Unexpectedly, Mio closed her hand around Ritsu's, so they were holding hands with the petal between their palms.

Ritsu felt strangely warm despite of the weather.

"…it's a miracle, isn't it?" Mio murmured, almost as if speaking to herself.

_Must be talking about the petal. _"Yea, I know. Sakura tree blossoming at this time – haven't heard of it."

Mio only smiled, that same sad smile that made Ritsu's heart wince every time.

Ritsu held her hand tighter, and Mio returned the gesture.

* * *

"Why are you home so late, Nee-chan? Mom's gonna be so pissed."

Ritsu glared at her younger brother, sighing irritably, "What, I'm in my last year of high school and I still have a curfew? Give me a break here!"

"Wait, you're still going out now? It's really dark out there, even though it's only four o'clock."

"I have to go. I just came back to drop off my stuff and grab some coats. I'll come back soon, alright, Satoshi?" Ritsu softened her voice, seeing the worry in her younger brother's eyes.

Once out of the house, Ritsu started shivering even though she was wearing a thick coat. _I bet Mio did not wear a coat or even a jacket! Brrrr, so cold. Why did she keep going to the park? Whoever she's waiting for never showed up! Grr, if I see that asshole –_

Ritsu scowled, furious at the very thought of someone making a fragile girl like Mio wait. It was simply unforgivable. _Then again, thanks to the person's absence, I get to spend time with her…_ Ritsu stopped her train of thoughts guiltily. She often wondered if Mio would stop coming to the park if that person actually showed up. _Tainaka Ritsu, you selfish girl._

Sure enough, Mio was still there, as patient as ever, and still wearing that same white dress and that scarf, nothing more. She looked in Ritsu's direction as the latter approached her, her hearing keen enough to recognized Ritsu's footsteps now.

"Geez, Mio, you gotta take care of yourself, you know," Ritsu groaned half-heartedly, wrapping the coat around the frail girl with utmost tenderness. She blushed at the intimacy of her own gesture, but was pleased that Mio did not object to it.

The black-haired girl smiled at her, a stunning smile that almost took Ritsu's breath away. _She finally smiled – not one of those sad smiles either!_ Ritsu was amazed, even more so by how much a simple smile can change a person's appearance.

"You should smile more – it really fits you."

Mio's smile faltered lightly. "I see."

An awkward silence followed; Ritsu thought her words had upset the girl. While she was hitting herself for being so brash, Mio then leaned against her shoulder.

Ritsu stiffened. A million incoherent thoughts flew in her mind, and she fought against the urge to pull the girl closer.

"Are you ok, Mio?" She finally managed to ask.

"…will you let me stay like this, just for awhile longer?" Mio's voice was so faint that she had to strain to hear it, even though the girl was right beside her.

"U-um sure." Feeling rather bold after that, Ritsu tentatively wrapped her arm around Mio, so that the girl's head was resting in the cradle of her neck.

Rather than pushing her away, Mio leaned in closer, seeking more warmth.

Ritsu rejoiced at the response, but a part of her felt anxious.

Mio was trembling, and Ritsu knew it wasn't from the cold either.

* * *

"Finally, Xmas break!" Ritsu stretched her arms into the air, easing her sore muscles.

"Ne ne Ricchan, want to come over my house for some hotpot?"

"I'm bringing the chocolate my father's friend gave to us, Ricchan."

"It'll be fun, Ritsu-senpai."

"Er, I have to go somewhere actually. Sorry about that, guys, maybe next time." Ritsu felt kinda bad, seeing her friends' expectant faces crumbling in disappointment. _Well, it's true, I don't really hang out with them anymore. I want to tell them about Mio – they'll understand me for sure. But then again, I don't really want to…_

Ritsu was so deep in thought that she failed to notice Mio walking towards her in unsure steps. She was startled out of her musings when someone fell into her arms.

"M-Mio?"

Glancing at the ground, Ritsu noticed one of Mio's legs had sunk into a particular patch of snow. She pulled the girl up hurriedly, frowning when she noticed how light the girl was.

Ritsu felt she had enough. She wrapped her arms around Mio, ignoring her gasp.

"Who are you waiting for, Mio? You've been waiting for this person for who knows how long, while this person didn't even know about it."

Mio did not answer, yet she did not leave Ritsu's embrace either. She noticed that Mio was trembling again.

"Please…it hurts me to see you waiting like this. Just… just ditch that person already. They don't deserve you," Ritsu's bravado faded, but she tightened her hold around Mio.

"I-I mean, I'm here… I'm right here." _Am I not good enough, Mio?_

The black-haired girl flinched. Ritsu's heart dropped when she felt hands pushing weakly against her. Though reluctant, Ritsu still released Mio – after all, she did not want to force the girl.

That pained smile was back on Mio's lips again. The girl, however, said something completely unexpected, "Are you happy right now, Ritsu? Are you…are you happy with your life right now?"

Ritsu blinked, staring at the girl in front of her. She had no idea how to answer.

Mio lifted up her hand at Ritsu's silence. Long, delicate fingers searched for Ritsu's face. Automatically, Ritsu grasped them in her own, directing them to the desired destination.

She closed her eyes as Mio timidly felt her face. Ritsu could felt ghost-like touch grazing her chin, cheeks, eyelids, nose and her forehead. It was as if Mio was trying to _'see'_ her face.

"…Mio…?"

Mio stopped, but she did not pull away her hand. Ritsu opened her eyes again, gazing lovingly at her. _If only she can see me. If only she can see how I feel about her. I bet she'd be able to tell, if she can just see my eyes…_

"Just who are you?"

"No one important," Mio replied softly, retracting her hand. Ritsu's cheek was immediately smothered by the frigid air.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me...?"

Ritsu cupped Mio's cheek lightly. Her eyes roamed over the girl's features, which were getting closer and closer –

Their lips met in a shy union, neither brave enough continue, yet neither willing to pull away. Ritsu then closed her eyes again, encouraged by the lack of rejection, and deepened the kiss.

Mio's lips were so soft, so fragile, just like the sakura petal, just like the snowflake, just like Mio. She probed them tentatively, relaxing when she felt Mio respond just as hesitantly.

Ritsu did not care about the increasing snowfall as she pulled Mio close protectively. All Ritsu could feel was the warmth on her lips. Only the girl in her arms mattered. Everything else was insignificant, incomparable to Akiyama Mio.

Suddenly, Ritsu could taste salt on her lips. Confused, Ritsu's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the sight of tears sliding down Mio's cheeks.

This very sight felt like someone had stabbed Ritsu's heart and twisted it.

_I made her cry…_ Ritsu thought numbly, wanting to wipe away her tears but was afraid to worsen the situation.

Then, Mio did something unexpected again. The girl smiled, wiping away her tears. "Thank you, Ritsu. Thank you, for being here, with me."

The chime of the clock cut through the darkened sky, echoing in the vast park almost desolately.

Mio then turned, walking away from Ritsu, who was still frozen and unable to think.

The black-haired girl was quickly swallowed by the falling white petals within the darkness.

* * *

Ritsu buried her face into her pillow, her mind still curiously blank.

After returning home last night, she could not get the sight of Mio's teary face from her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, the picturesque yet morose image would emerge, forever engraved in her thoughts.

She pondered over Mio's unfathomable words, over and over again, but she still failed to understand Mio's intention.

Unable to sleep, and unable to do anything else, she had lied in her bed all day, ignoring concerned questions from her family and phone calls from her friends. Ritsu had never been so frustrated with her loss of memory. She knew that the answer was there, it had to be. Why else did Mio's tears look so familiar?

And Mio's eyes. In her mind, Ritsu could now see a very pretty pair of grey eyes, replacing her closed ones. She had to know Mio from before the amnesia. How else would she know Mio's eyes were grey? But why didn't Mio say anything?

Why did it feel like Ritsu had seen those pair of grey eyes recently?

_Where have I seen them? Just where-_ Ritsu sat up abruptly, her insides going cold.

She swallowed hard at the ridiculous thought in her head. _No, no, impossible_.

She forced herself to walk into her washroom. Taking a deep breath, she looked up.

A pair of painfully familiar grey eyes stared back at her. The pair of grey eyes that were widening in horror.

_No. No, it can't be. Why? Why haven't I realized this earlier? I'm not supposed to have grey eyes. No, they were supposed to be amber…right? Why haven't I noticed this, the few times I've looked into the mirror? Why do I have them? They're not supposed to be here. They're not mine. They're hers. They're Mio's. They're Mio's eyes – _

Ritsu threw up right there and then.

Nausea rattled her body as images flew through her mind suddenly.

"_MIO!"_

_She pushed the black-haired girl onto the sidewalk. Excruciating pain slammed into her a moment later. The last thing she saw and heard was Mio's wide grey eyes, her scream, and screeching of tires._

_Then she knew no more._

Ritsu gripped her head, trembling in pain. _Mio. Akiyama Mio. My childhood friend, my best friend, my crush, my love- There was a car going for her. I'd just reacted then. Did I die? No, I just went into a coma didn't I? No, no that doesn't make sense… Why didn't anyone remember Mio? Why didn't anyone say something? And why, why do I have Mio's eyes?_

Ignoring her family's distressed yells, Ritsu ran out of the house with one goal in mind.

She looked around the empty playground desperately, searching every corner of the park for a sign of familiar black hair.

Yet, no one was there.

_No, don't panic. Calm down, Tainaka Ritsu. Mio said she lived right across the street. Your questions will be answered later. Just calm down._ She bit into her fist, shaking. _You need to calm down._

She could hardly contain her relief when she spotted the nameplate "Akiyama" – it was a different location as opposed to the one in her memory, but at least it was there. There were answers.

Mrs. Akiyama answered the door, looking exactly the same as her newly recovered memory.

"Hello, Akiyama-san, could I talk to Mio-" Ritsu trailed off at the puzzled expression on the woman's face.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Ritsu blinked, staring at the woman dumbly.

"And who is this Mio you speak of?"

Ritsu opened her mouth and closed it, trying to say something, anything.

"…your daughter…?" Ritsu gasped out, her mind buzzing with fear.

"I'm sorry, but you must have gotten the wrong house. My husband and I don't have any children," there was an annoyed and apprehensive look on the woman's face.

Stumbling backwards, her heart pounding with terror, Ritsu fled without a second glance.

_No. This can't be._

Out of desperation, Ritsu returned to the empty playground in hopes of seeing the black-haired girl with billowing white dress.

"Mio! MIO!"

She called out again and again, hating the way her voice reverberated in the vacant area.

_Why isn't she appearing? She usually appears around this time!_

"MIO!"

Then, something landed on her nose. She stared at the pink petal in her trembling hand, surprised. She looked up at the formerly withered Sakura tree. Somehow, amidst the fluttering snow, the tree had blossomed, its soft petal slowly falling with the snow flakes, the pink and the white melting into one.

Yet in spite of the stunning beauty, in spite of the phenomenal occurrence, Ritsu could only see grey around her. Sure the sakura was dazzling, decorating the azure canvas with its companion snow. Yet it was only an evanescent beauty – it was quickly gone, engulfed by the night, cruelly ripped of its glamour by the season.

Just like Mio.

Tears dripped down Ritsu's cheeks as she cried out again and again, screaming until her voice was hoarse and thick with anguish.

She did not know when she had collapsed in the snow. She did not know when she had stopped yelling. She was only half-consciously aware of the weight piling on top of her back. She watched dully as pink petals landed quietly around her. Coaxing her.

Ritsu closed her eyes, surrendering herself into the darkness.

* * *

_"So, it is you this time. Irony. You humans never fail to interest me."_

_"…where is Mio."_

_"Her? It is too late for that girl. She had already paid her price."_

_"I don't care if it's too late or not. Let me pay in her stead. I don't care what happens to me. Please, just save her."_

_"Curious, how curious. You both spoke of the same thing. Yet, it is a price you cannot afford."_

_"I will do anything. Anything."_

_"That girl had shortened her lifespan just to save you. That was not all – you lost your eyes in that car accident, so she gave you hers. And for this whole process to work, she gave up her own existence - people's memories of hers were wiped out."_

_"…"_

_"I had told her it would be easier to just come with me, rather than staying in that world. Yet, the human had declined. She told me she would wait."_

_"I'm here. I've remembered everything now. She doesn't have to wait anymore!"_

_"As I've said, it was already too late. You knew already, don't you? That girl is not in a good shape. And besides, she was supposed to die in the first place."_

_"Take my life instead."_

_"It's not a life for a life, human. It doesn't work this way."_

_"Then tell me what I have to do, please!"_

_"You were supposed to live a long life, human. Well, everything had already changed so much – I have seen your display of determination, both of you. Fine. Your life will be shortened by a lot, adding onto the girl's. Therefore, you will both die at the same time."_

_"…it's fine. At least…at least, we'll be together."_

* * *

Ritsu blinked.

Everything was happening in slow motion: Mio's wide grey eyes, the incoming truck, and herself, reaching out for the black-haired girl.

Yet, instead of pushing Mio away, she pulled Mio with all her strength.

The screeching truck narrowly bypassed the two girls as they landed hard on the sidewalk.

Ritsu held Mio tight in her arms, and the latter had no intention of getting up either.

The two of them stared up into the clear sky, mindless of the growing crowd around them.

"Mio. Don't leave me again."

Pink petals flew with the wind under the azure sky, harshly reminding them of their shortened lifespan. Yet, even then, the ephemeral beauty was irreplaceable –no same image would occur again. Brief or not, they need to treasure every moment they have together.

It was exactly because it was so fleeting that it could be so beautiful.

Mio buried her face in Ritsu's shirt, nodding and hugging her close.

"…baka, don't do something like this ever again."

Ritsu felt her shirt dampening with tears.

Her own cheeks were wet as well.

"I won't," she replied softly, "We're together. That's all that matters."

* * *

**A/N:**... I hope you've enjoyed reading it!

So the mysterious speaker is an entity akin to a death god, sisters of fate etc. There is no unique definition.


End file.
